1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf practice mat to assist in the training of new golfers and to correct the ball addressing techniques and stance of more experienced golfers.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,026 to B. F. Young on Aug. 5, 1952 shows a golf instructing board having line thereon to position a golfer. It shows where to stand for woods and irons. It also show where to place the ball and provides a semi-circle to aid in follow-through.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,101 to F. M. Bishop, et al., on Oct. 31, 1967 describes a golf swing aid having a rubbery pad upon which is drawn several designated paths that a golf club should follow in the swing. The pad indicates where the user should place his feet to properly address the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,905 to M. J. Shirhall on Jan. 4, 1977 described a mat with a first set of multiple parallel lines to which the golfers heels are abutted according to the selected club length and the physical stature of the user. A second set of parallel lines perpendicular to the first set indicate points along which a ball may be placed. A third set, consisting of one line, is parallel to the second set and indicates the proper alignment of the trailing foot. There are a plurality of circles to assist in the placement of the balls. A fourth set of lines parallel to the first set indicate the desired travel of the ball once struck. The second set of parallel lines also allows the user to address the ball using different clubs. There are a series of angled lines to assist in the alignment of the forward foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,352 to J. P. O'Brien on Aug. 14, 1979 shows a golf swing practice mat having a surface of artifical grass. There are markings on the surface to assist the golfer in properly addressing the ball. There are places indicated for the user to stand when using different clubs. The mat has a wedge-shaped device to cant the rear foot. There is a tee placement area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,307 to J. I. Krene, et al., on Jan. 1, 1980 describes a golf training device having a platform upon which the golfer stands at an indicated place. There is a mirror arranged on the platform to allow the user to see his swing as he hits the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,431 to D. A. Burnes on Feb. 3, 1981 shows a golfing aid having a base mat and a target line aligned with the intended line of travel of the ball. There is an approach mat placed on the base mat. The approach mat has places indicated for the feet to be placed. There are lines to align the shoulders properly and holes to place balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,387 to G. D. Baxstrom on Apr. 10, 1990 describes a golf practice and training device having a mat with its upper surface provided with lines to establish foot and shoulder alignment. There are swing path guidelines, ball position indicators and unlofting lines.
None of these patents describes the ball placement feature of the present invention wherein the ball may be placed according to the degree of openness of the club face, nor are the front of the feet aligned as shown. These features allow the golfer to easily and accurately address the ball with a wide selection of clubs and also allow for the differing heights of the golfers.